Bokutachi ni Aru Mono
|image = |Kanji Title =ボクたちにあるもの |Romaji Title =Bokutachi ni Aru Mono |English Title = |Artist =Romi Park |Song # =06 |Usage =Ending |Starting Episode =43 |Ending Episode =50 |Previous = Kono Machi de wa Dare Mo ga Mina Jibun Igai no Nani Ka ni Narita garu |Next =True Blue }} Bokutachi ni Aru Mono (ボクたちにあるもの) is the fourth Ending Theme, performed by Romi Park from Episodes 43–50. Lyrics Rōmaji= Suki na dake tounde yuku Tsubasa ga arimasuka Boku ni toikakeru kumotachi Katachi dewa nai mono wo Kokoro wa miemasuka Kaze no sasayaki ga kikoeru kikoeru Mori ni michiru midori no koe Onaji ha wa futatsu wa nai Hitori hitori chigatte ii Osorenai de Dakishimete hajimete miyouo Meguri aeta dare ka wo Kono hoshi ni tatta hitori no Bokutachi da mono Michi ga nai tokoro demo Eraunde ikemasuka Mizu wa doko datte nagareru nagareru Dekiru koto wo omoi egaku Aozora ga kokoro ni aru Tsurai toki mo sore dake wa Kieyashinai Dakishimete tsutaetemiyouo Kimi to dekiru nani ka wo Kono hoshi ni kitto ichido no Bokutachi dakara Mirai ga tsunagaru Ima koko kara Eda no saki wo hanareta ha mo Itsuka souo tsuchi ni kaeru Yarinaoseru kikkake wa Kanarasu aru Dakishimete hajimete miyouo Meguri aeta dare ka wo Kono hoshi ni tatta hitori no Bokutachi da mono Dakishimete tsutaete miyou Kimi to dekiru nani ka wo Kono hoshi ni umareta kiseki Bokutachi dakara |-| Nihongo= 好きなだけ飛んでゆく ツバサがありますか ボクに問いかける雲たち かたちではないものを 心は見えますか 風の囁きが聴こえる　聴こえる 森に満ちる　みどりの声 同じ葉はふたつはない ひとりひとり違っていい 怖れないで 抱きしめて はじめてみよう めぐり逢えた誰かを この惑星(ホシ)にたったひとりの ボクたちだもの 道がないところでも 選んで行けますか 水はどこだって流れる 流れる できることを　思い描く 青空が　心にある つらいときも　それだけは 消えやしない 抱きしめて　伝えてみよう キミとできるなにかを この惑星(ホシ)にきっと一度の ボクたちだから 未来がつながる いまここから 枝の先を　離れた葉も いつかそう土に還る やり直せる　きっかけは かならずある 抱きしめて　はじめてみよう めぐり逢えた誰かを この惑星(ホシ)にたったひとりの ボクたちだもの 抱きしめて伝えてみよう キミとできるなにかを この惑星(ホシ)に生まれた奇跡 ボクたちだから |-| English= I would like only to fly “Have you got wings?” Ask the clouds of me Things with no form Can the heart see them? The whisper of the wind… I can hear it I can hear it The voice of the green rising from the forest With no two leaves alike Alone, alone, but to be different is fine So have no fear Embrace and begin this way of seeing Someone you were able to meet by chance In this star, all alone Is the reason for us This is a place with no roads and yet Will you choose to go on? Where lies water, and still It flows It flows The things that I’m able to do And I imagine too Is a sky of blue In my heart And in times of heartbreak That alone cannot be extinguished Embrace and tell of this way of seeing With you I can do anything In this star once, surely Because of us Connecting to the future Begins from now Leaves torn from the tips of branches someday will Return to the earth A chance to start again exists without fail. Embrace and begin this way of seeing Someone you were able to meet by chance In this star, all alone Is the reason for us Embrace and tell of this way of seeing With you I can do anything In this star a miracle was born Because of us Category:Music